


This Could Be The End of Everything

by sofiaottoman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mystery, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-06
Updated: 2007-10-29
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: “Espionage, for the most part, involves finding a person who knows something or has something that you can induce them secretly to give up to you. That always involves a betrayal of trust.” – Aldrich Ames





	1. This Could Be The End of Everything (1/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The quote used in the chapter is from the song 'A Wonderful World' by Louis Armstrong. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Authors Note:** This chapter contains my first sex scene (of either slash or het) so I would love to hear your thoughts on it and how you think it could be improved. I would also like to take this opportunity to thank my wonderful beta readers carlee waldrop and WendyinOH.

_Part One…_

“ _I see skies of blue and clouds of white_  
Bright blessed days and dark sacred nights  
And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.”  
\- ‘What A Wonderful World’ by Louis Armstrong

Harry knew instinctively that it was another one of those dreams. The ones where Lord Voldemort insisted that he called him Tom. The ones where Voldemort tried to seduce him and he tried to seduce Voldemort back. Harry had known from the beginning it was a dangerous game that they were playing, but it hadn’t stopped him. It had been going on for months now, neither of them managed to keep the upper hand for long. It had been fun, but he was beginning to wonder if Hermione was right. That maybe he should end it whilst he could. Get out without it costing him anything. “Hello Harry” came the familiar purr of Tom’s voice behind him, and the familiar warmth of his arms as they were wrapped around his waist.

Harry found himself grinning as he replied; “Hullo Tom.” He lent back against the solid warmth of Tom and let himself relax into the embrace. He shivered as Tom placed a kiss just below his ear.

Turning in Tom’s embrace Harry shifted onto the balls of his feet and kissed Tom, absently wishing he was slightly taller. Tom pulled him closer against his body and Harry could tell that Tom was as glad to see him as he was to see Tom. Harry smiled into the kiss and ground his hips against Tom’s making the other man groan. Harry drew back slightly and tilted his head to look up at Tom, “You seem to be very relaxed,” he remarked. Tom groaned and kissed Harry, who drew back just as their lips brushed. “One would think that you were planning something and it was going well.”

“You want to fish for information, do you Little Snake-Speaker?” Tom purred leaning in and licking along the length of Harry’s throat before nipping his ear lightly, then he ground his hips against Harry’s forcefully catching the gasp as he lent in and captured Harry’s lips with his own. He kissed Harry until he was breathless and whimpering then Tom drew back, smirking, breaking all contact with the younger man. “So you want to know what I’ve been up to. Well…” He turned and walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge looking thoughtful and ignoring Harry’s pout. “I’m not sure I want to ruin the surprise. You’re right though, everything is going to plan so far although… there have been a few complications along the way.”

“T-om!” Harry whined moving towards the bed and his lover, not really paying attention to what was being said. He scowled seeing Tom’s smirk widen and pushed him back against the bed, moving to straddle him. Looking down at him Harry pouted, “That wasn’t very nice,” he chided, a smile tugging at his lips as he realised he’d fallen into the trap. “How very Slytherin of you,” he remarked leaning down and kissing Tom lightly. “Utterly, completely, superbly Slytherin.” He said punctuating each word with a kiss.

Tom grinned; “But of course,” he retorted, Harry rolled his eyes. That was all the distraction that was needed for Tom to switch their roles. Before Harry could say anything Tom bent down and captured his mouth in a searing kiss, his hands slipping under Harry’s T-shirt to glide along the warm skin. Harry’s fingers began unbuttoning his shirt. The broke the kiss to remove the offending articles of clothes, depositing them on the floor near the bed.

Pinning Harry’s hands above his head Tom placed a kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth before moving onto the skin on Harry’s neck, leaving a mark, every now and then lightly grazing his teeth against the skin. Harry whimpered and wriggled beneath him but made no move to get away. Tom grinned coolly, but the look was swept away when Harry drew his leg against Tom’s thigh. Tom drew back and grinned down at Harry deciding that he’d had enough of foreplay. With a wave of his hand their clothes were gone; Harry pouted below him his eyes dancing. “Getting impatient Tom?” he purred. Tom growled in response, as Harry flipped them over and began placing wet open mouthed kisses down his chest and stomach. Tom rose up on his elbows to watch as Harry took his erect penis in his hands; he bit back a gasp and continued to watch Harry through his lashes. At first the touch was light, ghostly, until gradually it became firmer. Tom shuddered as Harry lightly glided his tongue along the underside and then took the tip into his mouth. Looking up, Harry caught and held his gaze as he began to swallow him completely. 

Tom blushed beneath the heat of Harry’s gaze, and hated it. No one had ever been able to affect him quite the way Harry did ever since they’d started the little game between them. The Gryffindor was much more dangerous than he seemed, but Tom refused to be beaten. He gasped as Harry blew lightly across his erection and looking at him, he noticed Harry was gazing back, looking bemused. “Pay attention Tom,” he chided, causing a frown to appear on Tom's face. Chuckling, Harry moved forward and kissed him. He drew back eyes dancing, “If you’d rather, we can stop…” he remarked softly. Tom pulled Harry down towards him and snogged him, twisting so that he pinned Harry beneath him. He drew back and Harry grinned up at him, “I’ll take that for a no, Mr Riddle.” Harry opened his mouth to say more but Tom got there first and kissed him determined to distract him. Harry grinned into the kiss, returning it enthusiastically, his hands following the curve of Tom’s back from shoulders to just before the curve of the bottom began.

He sighed feeling the familiar coolness of Tom’s hands caress his erection, and then sink lower to dance along his arse hole. He whimpered as a finger danced along the surface. Tom drew back and reached for a familiar container, he drew off the lid and dipped a couple of fingers inside. Tom drew back and smirked at him; Harry felt a finger probe at his arse hole and then gently push into it. Harry watched Tom through an increasing haze of desire as he manipulated and stretched him, “Please? Tom?” he gasped. The Slytherin’s smirk widened and he curled the three fingers that were inside of Harry making him gasp and fall limply back as the pleasure washed over him. He wasn’t aware enough to notice Tom withdraw his fingers and to slowly begin to push his cock in. Harry moaned as Tom filled him, his eyes rolling “Fuck” he gasped struggling to gain control of himself.

“I certainly plan to,” Tom purred in his ear as he drew himself out almost to the tip and then thrust himself back in. When he was completely within Harry he reached down and caressed Harry’s prick, watching the different expressions flitter across Harry’s face. 

“Fuck me Tom,” Harry hissed almost slipping into Parseltongue. “Fuck me, fuck me hard and fast, old man.” Growling at the last remark Tom proceeded to do exactly what Harry had told him to do.

_To be continued..._


	2. This Could Be The End of Everything (1/3)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The quote used in the chapter is from the song ‘Wonderful World’ by James Morrison. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Authors Note:** Thanks once again to my wonderful beta readers carlee waldrop and WendyinOH. Sorry for the delay in sticking the chapter up, but I got caught up IRL and I haven't been able to until now.

 

_Part Two…_

“ _And I know it’s a wonderful world_  
But I can’t feel it right now,  
I thought I was doing well but I just want to cry now,”  
\- ‘Wonderful World’ by James Morrison

The meeting had been going on for mere minutes but it was already obvious that they were getting nowhere. There wasn’t one single thing on which they could all agree- they were split down the middle on whether to take a defensive or an offensive position. It was at times like this that Harry understood why Lord Voldemort had chosen the totalitarian route rather than the democratic- at least he could get things done without hours upon hours of debate that usually left the issue unresolved. He resisted the urge to whack his head on the table when yet another argument broke out between Kingsley Shacklebolt and Molly Weasley, Shacklebolt taking the offensive and Molly taking the defensive side. He glanced at Dumbledore and realised that his mentor wasn’t going to break it up.

Harry pushed his chair back from the table and stood up, the room fell silent by some unspoken command- even Dumbledore was looking at him. He licked his lips and looked around the room, trying to find the right words to say. He swallowed; “What I want to know is- are we fighting Voldemort or ourselves? If it’s the latter then quite frankly I have better things to do than waste time watching you let Lord Voldemort win.” He glared, “Don’t get me wrong, I think both sides of the argument have valid points but we need to pick one way or the other- perhaps both- frankly I don’t give a fuck,” he ignored Molly Weasley’s gasp, “but we need to decide and decide now.” Arguments exploded around him, Harry sank back in his chair unable to decide if he’d made the situation better or worse. He let the words and accusations flow over him, as if they were water and he the stone in their path. Instead he let his mind drift to the last dream that Tom had visited him in. The only place where he could be just Harry, where there were no expectations heaped on his shoulders- he couldn’t even experience that now with Ron and Hermione, they needed him to be more than just Harry, like everyone else they needed him to be The Boy Who Lived and it was slowly breaking him. Peace only within his hunter’s embrace, he snorted.

“Harry?” He blinked brought back to reality by Dumbledore’s voice, everyone around the table was looking at him. He stared back blankly wondering what on earth it was that he had missed. “Have you had any more… visions of Voldemort’s activities?” Dumbledore asked, Harry frowned and shook his head.

“No sir, I’ve not been able to learn anything since he talked to his Death Eaters about Diagon Alley. He’s more cautious now; I think he knows that sometimes I’m there.” It was as close to the truth as he could possibly go without telling them about the private war he was waging with Voldemort which he had the feeling that no one would be happy about if they knew. Dumbledore looked at him, his eyes filled with disappointment. “I think he’s planning something, sir, I just don’t know what.” He shrugged apologetically, holding Dumbledore’s gaze and then looked away, blushing. Somehow he knew that Dumbledore knew about his meetings with Voldemort and it made Harry feel dirty, worse than he normally felt when he actually thought about the games he played against Voldemort. Dumbledore was disappointed with him and it weighed heavily on his heart.

Dumbledore sighed, “Has anyone…?” They all shook their heads; it seemed that all the sources they had once had on Death Eater information were drying up. It was impossible to tell why, a few people suspected a traitor within the ranks but as there was no overt information and no one had been betrayed yet the prospect of a traitor hadn’t really been explored thoroughly. “Well, let’s move on to –”

“No,” Harry interrupted. “I think we need to have a decisive course of action, sir. It’s not working and the Death Eaters are winning. Tonks was captured at Birkenhead because there was no definite course of action to take. Even when someone stepped forward there was dissent amongst the ranks. We can’t let it happen again. We’ll lose.” He looked up and down the table, catching everyone’s gaze; Molly looked both proud and worried, Kingsley looked was looking at him curiously, Mad Eye was grinning, everyone else didn’t seem to know what to think. “We –” Harry let out a piercing scream and collapsed to his knees clutching his scar.

The whole room seemed to pause for a moment before utter chaos erupted. No one seemed to be able to decide what course of action to take- whether to try and help Harry or to try and get information out of Harry about what exactly was going on. It was obviously something to do with Voldemort but what exactly was up for grabs. “…danger…here…” Harry gasped out struggling to stay in the present before pain wrenched him into oblivion and he was no longer aware of Molly’s horrified gasp and the scraping of chairs pushed back in a hurry, as the members of the Order drew their wands and advanced towards the door in something remarkably close to a formation- although it was questionable what the formation was of.

The Order fanned out, leaving Harry where he was, with Tonks and Molly standing near the door as guards, as they were far more concerned by the proximity of the Dark Lord, if they’d understood Harry’s warning correctly. From their positions hidden in the shadows near the door all they could see were blinding flashes of light and the whisper of curses draped heavily in the air. Mad Eye Moody stumbled around the corner, his magical eye flickering from Tonks to Molly. “Grab the boy and get the hell out of here,” he hissed before he was struck by the Killing Curse and Lucius Malfoy stood over him grinning. Tonks and Molly drew out of their respective hiding places simultaneously and threw spells at him, drawing together and backwards in an effort to protect Harry. Lucius blocked them with little difficulty and they exchanged troubled glances, they didn’t dare try splitting up because they knew neither of them could hold him alone. The question, of course, was what to do.

What they didn’t count on, of course, was for Bellatrix Lestrange to walk around the corner covered in blood and gore and looking almost bored. Her cool blue eyes glittering as they alighted on her niece, “Isn’t this nice? Ickle niecey-poo wants to play with her Uncle Lucius, perhaps her Aunty Bella had better help to take away all her ickle toys?” Tonks and Lucius exchanged looks of disgust before Bella’s stupefy hit Tonks and she crumpled to the floor.

“I’d rather you didn’t bring up the fact that we’re related to a half-blood, Bella.” Lucius said with a sigh, hitting Molly with a hex almost absently. “It doesn’t do for us, seeing as we’re so prominent within our Lord’s ranks, to consort with people like her.” Bella just grinned at him and settled down next to their niece.

“But she’s a pretty little thing, isn’t she?” she murmured stroking Tonks’ pink hair almost reverently. “Still, I suppose we should pick up our Lord’s prize.”

_To be continued..._


	3. This Could Be The End of Everything (3/3)

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. The quote used in the chapter is from the song ‘Even Angels Fall’ by Jessica Riddle. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

“ _God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all._”  
\- ‘Even Angels Fall’ by Jessica Riddle

The doors to the room opened and Albus Dumbledore walked in flanked by several Death Eaters whose wands were drawn and trained on him. Despite the armed guard Dumbledore looked utterly unconcerned with the situation and complied with the guards’ commands. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from the shadows at the foot of the daises coming to a stop close to Dumbledore, contempt flickering briefly across his face. He looked Dumbledore up and down and then his face split into a smirk. “The Dark Lord has a surprise for you; he hopes you’ll enjoy it,” he sneered then stepped back, his face once again blank. “My Lord bids you welcome and commands that you wait here for him.”

The doors to the left of where the group stood were flung open and in walked the figure of Tom Marvolo Riddle, straight from his seventh year at Hogwarts, and a couple of paces behind, looking distinctly uncomfortable, followed Harry Potter. Dumbledore’s face fell; it appeared that the only hope the Light had against Lord Voldemort had been their betrayer. Harry’s eyes flickered towards him, emerald eyes pain filled, and then they stayed glued to the floor as he trailed behind Tom, who moved towards his throne. Instead of climbing the steps up the dais to his throne, Voldemort paused before Dumbledore, his face alight with his triumph, making him more handsome than usual. Harry stood next to him, his eyes downcast refusing to look at Dumbledore.

“Dumbledore,” Lord Voldemort said looking amused. “How… pleasant of you to stop by.”

“Hello Tom,” Dumbledore replied focusing on him. “You seem to be doing well.”

“Say hello to the old man, Harry.” Voldemort commanded turning to look at his companion. “He is your mentor after all- is he not?” Harry glanced at Dumbledore before looking at Voldemort; he straightened his back and shook his head. “Harry.” Lord Voldemort warned, but Harry just shook his head again, his jaw tightening. Dumbledore watched with interest as Voldemort’s face tightened and he turned and grabbed Harry’s chin, with quick sharp movements, tilting his head back until they were looking eye to eye. Harry’s lips twisted mutinously and he glared up at Voldemort, whose fingers tightened and kept tightening, making Harry whimper and close his eyes in defeat. “Hello Headmaster,” Harry said his tone even. Lord Voldemort smiled and placed a kiss on Harry’s cheek before letting go of his chin, and then he reached up. He then ruffled Harry’s hair in a gesture akin to one a dog that had pleased its owner might be given.

“Hello Harry,” he replied smiling cheerfully at the young man, his eyes flickering between the two of them unhappily. “I must say I’m surprised, Harry, that –”

“That he lets me touch him?” Voldemort prompted, looking at Dumbledore lazily caressing Harry’s face; a sign of possession, nothing more, and nothing less. Harry closed his eyes and leaned into Voldemort’s touch, sighing he opened his eyes. Dumbledore did not expect the depth of pain within his gaze. “Sometimes the only way to win is to lose.” Harry said, and then added after a moment’s consideration ”Sir.”

“How could you do it Harry? How could you betray us?” Harry shifted uncomfortably under Dumbledore’s gaze. Voldemort decided to take pity on Harry and wrapped his arm around his waist, Harry leaned into his embrace; Dumbledore watched their interaction with sad eyes. “I didn’t intend to betray you, Headmaster.” Harry said honestly. “I placed a bet; I lost, and was forced to pay up.”

“A bet?” Dumbledore’s face wrinkled in a frown. 

Lord Voldemort smiled maliciously. “Didn’t you tell him about our game Harry?” he purred. “I thought you’d have told him all about our game.” Dumbledore looked at Harry in confusion. Harry had pulled away from Voldemort and was just standing there, jaw and fists clenched his eyes screwed shut. They all jumped when the glass in the windows shattered. A single tear dropped down Harry’s cheek; he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Opening his eyes he turned and looked at Voldemort; Dumbledore was struck by how similar the colour of Harry’s eyes looked to the Killing Curse. Harry smiled self-disparagingly.

“You know I didn’t,” he said bitterly. “You know it was just between us. Is it still a game Tom, now that you’ve won?” 

Voldemort turned to Dumbledore, “Do you know what I’ve won?” he asked his eyes alight with unholy amusement. “I’ve won your death and Harry’s unwavering support.” Dumbledore felt the world crashing down around him.

“What? What have you done Harry?!”

“I’ve both saved and damned,” Harry replied bitterly. “In exchange for the lives of the members of the Order, I have given myself freely and willingly to Tom and… and I have given your life to the cause.”

“How could you…?”

“Easily,” Tom interrupted completely ignoring the filthy look Harry threw in his direction.

“I gave them their lives Dumbledore,” Harry said looking at him in earnest. “I gave them the only thing that I could. The only thing that is important.”

“No, you’re wrong, Harry. Life isn’t the only thing that’s important…”

“You would say that, wouldn’t you?” Harry interrupted bitterly. “You kept sending me back to my Aunt and Uncle no matter how hard I begged not to go back. The Cause is always greater than the people, isn’t it Dumbledore?” Dumbledore looked away, unable to hold Harry’s gaze. “What’s a child’s life with its parents compared to The Cause? It’s nothing, isn’t it?” Harry grimaced. “In some ways, Dumbledore, your methods are no better than Tom’s, despite the fact you condemn him.”

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore; even Voldemort seemed surprised by his actions. Voldemort drew back and watched the scene before him play out, confident that Harry would play his part. Harry swallowed and ignored the tears rolling heavily down his cheeks and the trembling of his hand. “I’m sorry Dumbledore, but I had to give them hope.” Harry paused trying to find the words. “Now that they’ve neither you nor I, but so what! A single person doesn’t win a war. Neither does a battle win it. War’s more complicated than that. Where there’s life, there’s always hope.” He smiled bitterly; “Besides we’ve all got our little parts to play in this little melodrama- isn’t that right Tom?”

“And what is yours, Harry?” Dumbledore asked him gently.

Harry looked away; “To be your judge, jury, and executioner.”

“And then…?”

“Then…?” Harry looked at Voldemort thoughtfully, before returning his attention to Dumbledore. He shrugged and offered Dumbledore a watery smile. He closed his eyes. “For what it’s worth Professor, I’m sorry.” He opened his eyes and tightened his grip on his wand. “I hope you enjoy your next great adventure, sir, and we see each other again.” Voldemort came up behind Harry and wrapped his arms possessively around him. He rested his chin on the top of Harry’s head and watched Dumbledore.

Harry uttered the Killing Curse.

 

**_The End._ **


End file.
